Survival Are YOU afraid of the unknown?
by Mizu Akuma
Summary: the cast of Inuyasha gets stranded in present-day America, 2004 and sent to a ring of three different best-friendscrazy-fangirls' houses. Will they survive? or better yet, will Inuyasha's HAIR survive? rating for future things..


SUMMARY: Inuyasha and the rest of the cast get trapped in 2004 America. It just so happens, that they get split up and sent to three different Inuyasha-crazed fangirls' houses. What insanity will insue? Will they survive? Or better yet, will Inuyasha's hair survive? The journey begins here....

Mizu: ok yeah um I got a little bit bored and started this, I don't know how good it will be, I don't really care if you like it or not (a lie), but if you must read this please review it also so that I know to what level it sucks. This stars my best friend, Cassie (Kaci), and 2 characters which have been given my two favorite nicknames for myself (Tas and Mika). Thanks muchness!!!

CHAPTER ONE: Introduction

Mika sighed and looked at the clock. It was 1:48 p.m. and absolutely nothing was happening. So naturally she picked up the phone and called Kaci, her best friend, so that she could share in her boredom. It rang twice before a click signaled that someone had picked up.

"Hi is Kaci there?"

"This is she, who wants me?"

"No one I can think of."

"Oh, hi Mika. What's crackin?"

"Eh, nothin. Whad up with you? How's ya 'nd stuff?"

"Fine. Lemme guess, you're bored so you called me to brighten up your day with my irresistable personality."

"Wow, you're psychic."  
  
"No, you're just too predictable." Kaci laughed. Nobody she knew could exist in total boredom like Mika could. "So what ya want?"  
  
"Huh. Well wanna go someplace? I need to get out of my house, it's too...dull. Plus it's raining which means it's prime time for walking around town. Wanna come with? Ya know you do..."  
  
Kaci sighed. Mika was also the only one she knew who enjoyed walking around Wabash in shorts when it was pouring down rain.

"Fine, I'll meet you at your house in about five minutes, okay?"  
  
"Yep! See ya!"  
  
"Bye."

Shortly after, Mika's doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" she yelled and jogged down the stairs. "Hi..Kaci..what ya want?" she panted as she opened the door.

"To get this over with. Remind me why I'm getting soaked again?"  
  
"Because you love me and I'm bored and I'll shoot myself if you don't."  
  
"Yeah. Let's pretend you didn't say the latter."

The girls stepped off the porch and onto the sidewalk and headed towards downtown.

"Oh c'mon, you know I wasn't serious. And besides, if you get too cold and rained on you can put up the hood on your sweatshirt. That's why I'm bringing mine."

"I dunno why, you never use it," Kaci grumbled.

"Ka-aaaaaaaaaaace, why do you have to rain on my parade?"  
  
"Haha, you're such the pun-master, Mika."  
  
"I know." She grinned. "Lucky for you I'm not as strong as Jimmy or I'd beat the crap out of ya."  
  
"Pht. Please, your older brother couldn't hurt anyone even if he wanted too." Kaci ducked behind a tree as her friend jumped into a huge puddle of water. "Must you do that every time?"

"I know, isn't it great? And yes, I do."

"Well I wish you wouldn't. And it's not great, James is just pathetic."

Mika punched Kaci in the arm, hard. "No one talks about Jimmy but me, got that?"

"I'll try to remember."

The girls continued talking and walking, oblivious to all around them, and quite unaware of what would happen in over the course of the next few days.

Tas stared up at the ceiling. Her room was a mess, but she couldn't work up enough energy clean it. She needed to make dinner, but she didn't know what to make. She was tired, but she wouldn't sleep. She reached for the remote and turned on the TV. She figured she might as well do _something. _The TV flickered on to MTV, where Ashlee Simpson's "Pieces Of Me" was playing.

"Great, a prep trying to be punk. Just what the world needs." She picked up the phone and sighed. "Whoever this is, whatever you want, just tell me so I can get on with doing nothing."

"Keep your pants on, it's just your lovable pal Kaci. What got your panties so knotted anyways? Was it Mika? I'll bet it was Mika..."

"Kaci, it wasn't her. I'm tired."  
  
"So don't take it out on me. Look, I just wanted to tell you so that you'd know this, buuuuut..."

"What? Tell me what?"  
  
"That Mika got sick walking in the rain this afternoon."  
  
"What!? But she never gets sick!"

"I know! But she did, and so now we can't go to the movies tomorrow."

"Oh god, is she okay?"  
  
"Yeah, it's probably just a cold. After all, this is Mika we're talking about, remember? But anyways she got home at about four and started not feeling good, she just called me and told me that she had a fever of 103. She wants us to still go, but-"  
  
"No way! We have to go over there right now!"

"Okay, calm like, way down. First of all, it's 10:00, I'm tired, you need sleep too. Second of all, she's probably either a) sleeping right now or B) on the phone tellin' people how she's sick or c)watching TV and thoroughly planning on not answering the phone. I'll call you tomorrow when I wake up and we can go over there, kay? Although I don't see why you're so worried."

"Because she never gets sick, why else? This could like, make her more prone to getting sick!"  
  
Kaci sighed. "Okay I can't deal with this, I'll talk to you tomorrow, see ya."

"Wait, Kaci-"

Tas sighed as the phone went dead in her ear and placed it back on the cradle.

"I guess I shouldn't have been so overactive about that...hmm."

She sighed and turned off the TV after Linkin Park's video for "Breaking the Habit" and curled up under the blankets sinking into a deep sleep. 'I'll worry about this all tomorrow,' she thought as she drifted further into unconsciousness. 'Deal with it..tomorrow...'

Well how did you like it? Good ? Bad? quit now and never look back? Let me know so that I know whether or not to continue... if you want the next chapter I'm gonna have to get seven reviews for this! Comments are welcome, criticism/flames are too, but try not to kill me too bad. I know there's nothing to do with Inuyasha yet, but it will in the next chapter if I get those reviews! so click that purple-ish button down ther and get with it! Ja ne! Oh, and don't kill me because this is short, either.


End file.
